1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printhead.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-296638 exemplifies a printhead including a plurality of printing element substrates. The plurality of printing element substrates are arranged in two columns in a staggered arrangement, and form a so-called full-line type printhead capable of printing, at once, an entire region in the widthwise direction of a printing medium (a direction intersecting the conveyance direction of the printing medium). The printhead includes a power supply wiring for supplying a power supply voltage to each of the plurality of printing element substrates. In general, a flexible cable is used as the power supply wiring.
If the number of printing elements driven on the respective printing element substrates increases, a voltage drop may occur in the above-described power supply wiring. On the other hand, if the plurality of power supply wirings corresponding to the plurality of printing element substrates are provided to be able to supply the power supply voltages to the plurality of printing element substrates individually, at least two power supply terminals, a positive terminal and a negative terminal, for receiving the power supply voltages need to be provided for each printing element substrate. That is, for example, if the number of printing element substrates is N, 2×N power supply wirings are provided.